A. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a device for detection of a partial pressure of a measurement gas contained in a surrounding gas, comprising a measurement space with at least one inlet opening to admit surrounding gas to the measurement space and at least one outlet opening to discharge the surrounding gas from the measurement space, a measurement gas sensor sensitive to the measurement gas to measure a quantity that characterizes the partial pressure of the measurement gas in the measurement space, as well as a readout device to read out the measurement gas sensor. The surrounding gas in the context of the invention can also be dissolved in a liquid, especially water, oil or another liquid occurring in the oil and gas industry. In embodiments, the inlet opening can be identical to the outlet opening in the context of the invention.
Embodiments of the present invention also include a method for operation of a measurement gas sensor in a measurement space and sensitive to the measurement gas for measurement of a quantity that characterizes the partial pressure of the measurement gas in the measurement space, comprising a device, for detection of a partial pressure of a measurement gas contained in a surrounding gas.
B. Background of the Invention
A device of the type just mentioned as well a method for its operation are known, for example, from DE 10 2006 035 788 A1. Such devices are used, for example, for metrological detection of gases. With an appropriate configuration, especially where a membrane separates the measurement space from the surrounding gas, gas measurements under water in particular can be conducted with such devices. Leakage detection on underwater pipelines or other underwater structures as well as localization in general of artificial and natural gas leaks on the sea bottom for technical or scientific purposes are among the application areas of the generic detection device.
In embodiments, measurements are conducted under conditions in which the partial pressure in the measurement gas contained in the surrounding gas, which is to be detected by the known device, is variable over time. This can be due to the fact that a time change in partial pressure of the measurement gas occurs when the detection device is stationary. In embodiments, this can be the case, if a partial pressure of the measurement is detected by moving the detection device according to the invention through a measurement area with spatially different partial pressures of the measurement gas. In such cases it is important for optimal detection of the partial pressure of the measurement gas contained in the surrounding gas that spatial and chronological assignment of the measurement signals of the measurement gas sensor to the actual conditions of the surrounding gas is possible. However, it has been shown that adequate chronological or spatial assignment is not possible in many cases in the known device.
An advantage of the present invention is therefore to provide a device and a method of the type just mentioned which make possible metrological detection of the partial pressure of a measurement gas contained in a surrounding gas with improved chronological and spatial resolution.
Embodiments of the present invention use a generic device in which means to determine a response characteristic of the device are provided.